Astraea Torres
by irisdietrich
Summary: Calliope has a sister who is starting her intern year at Seattle's Grey-Sloan Memorial hospital. She arrives in 11x22 the episode after Derek's death. Jackson and April are struggling and it turns out he and Astraea have more in common than anyone thought, will being each other's shoulder to cry on turn into more?
1. Chapter 1

Owen enters the break room

Owen: "Hey, Torres, I may need help on a hip disarticulation today, you want in?"

Callie: "Ooh, maybe."

Maggie: "Wait, so you have to finish your story, you have a sister and she's coming here? To Work?"

Callie: "Yes and that reminds me, listen up everyone NO SLEEPING WITH MY SISTER!"

Karev: "That means she's hot."

Maggie: "Karev shut up, since when do you have a sister how come we don't know about her?"

Karev: "Like your one to talk about surprise sisters..."

Callie&Maggie: "Shut up Karev."

Callie: "Okay look she's great, so smart and yes Karev hot, the most she's ever rebelled was taking a gap year to travel. She is my parent's pride and joy and NO ONE will be defiling her."

Karev: "Why are you only looking at me when you say that?"

Callie: "What? You think I should be warning Jackson and Owen off?"

 _Meredith enters looking out of it._

 _Maggie pouring herself some coffee notices Meredith._

Maggie: "Hey Mer, I heard there was weather near Dulles, Derek's flight got delayed, didn't it? I hate that airport."

Richard: "Pierce, my gallbladder guy's pacemaker keeps misfiring, you think you can take a look at it?"

Maggie: "Yeah, uh, I could do it right now."

Meredith: "Derek is dead." _no one hears her_.

Callie: "No, you can't. No, um, I need you to place an IVC filter - on my laminectomy patient."

Maggie: "Okay, right. Um, I could swing by in about 20?"

Meredith: "Derek is dead."

Callie: "What was that?"

Meredith: "Derek is dead!" Everyone is silent, Owen stands up in shock.

Maggie/Callie/Richard/Owen: "Meredith. Meredith? What do you mean? How?" Meredith passes out and collapses on the floor.

Astraea Torrez and her group of interns are being led around by doctor Bailey who is not in a good mood because this is not supposed to be her job anymore and as soon as she finds who's resident these interns are supposed to belong to there will be hell to pay.

Bailey: "Oh and Torrez, even tho you have your sister here don't think thats gonna get you any special treatment, in fact all of you don't bother sucking up. I already hate you and thats not gonna change. Now the rules first..."

Astraea was feeling greeaaaat about her decision to come here, but with a niece as adorable as Sophia R.S.T it wasn't too hard a decision even with someone as scary as Bailey shouting at her.

Dr. Bailey got a page and was soon running away from us telling us to just go to the pit and not kill anyone.

Dr. Bailey runs up to Richard outside the room they have Meredith resting in.

Richard: "You can't go in there."

Bailey: "What?"

Richard: "Not until you've stopped crying"

Bailey: "Right." She continues to get choked up, "Okay, okay." She tries to pull it together but learning Derek is dead has shaken her.

Owen joins the two and learns no one has told Amelia about her brother's death because she's still in surgery.

Down in the ER "Cervical spine is fractured." "So are both legs." "Right foot has no pulse." everyone is shouting over each other trying to treat the injured officer and Astraea is trying hard to remember how to breath.

"We're gonna need to stabilize his spine." She dives in finally and starts helping.

"What did they say he was a cop?" one intern says "Yeah, he fell off a building under construction during a chase." says another, Astraea is staying quiet just trying to remember what to do next.

Callie arrives still upset,

Callie: "Sorry it took me so long." Astraea can see somethings wrong with her sister,

Rea: "Hey, are you okay?"

Callie: "No..I mean... um it's fine."

"We brought him straight in from the helipad." "Central line is in." "Transfuse him with two units of blood." "Torres, you should look at his leg." "Torres?"

Callie and Rea answer "Yes?"

"I meant big Torres."

Callie: "Okay we are gonna need another term for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: disclaimer it is not my intention to profit from Shonda Rhimes or the people who make and write Grey's Anatomy this is just for me and hopefully a few other like it too. I picture Astraea as Victoria Justice but feel free to cast whoever you want in the role.**

Astraea POV-

Jackson: "patient with 60% surface area burns. She was pulled from a house fire this morning."

Astraea: "How, I mean are we gonna be able to help her? I can't imagine..."

Jackson: "I know we just do the best we can. Just try and prepare yourself, don't let the horror or pity show on your face, burns like these are difficult we shouldn't add to it."

Astraea: "Yes, of corse."

Dr. Avery goes in first but I take a little moment before following.

Astraea: "This will not be easy."

Dr. Avery greets the patient and tells her what we will be doing. I try to keep my face as passive as possible. I know I got into the medicine for the science of it for working hard to achieve possible solutions to impossible situations but things like this makes me just want to wish for a magic wand. Its not fair for anyone to suffer even a brief moment of this.

"I'm so cold, I can't stop shaking. I mean, isn't that weird, that that I got burned and I'm cold?" The patient asks.

Jackson: "Well, your skin and your nerves have experienced severe damage. You are unable to retain heat or feel surface pain. Dr. Torres, do you want to walk Anne through what we're gonna be doing today?"

Astraea: "Yes. Hi Anne, first of all you can call me Rea if you wish and I am so so sorry this happened to you." I see Dr. Avery tense and give me a stern look, "Today we'll debride the burns layer by layer until we expose healthy tissue to Help new skin grow." Yeah just annoyed another attending great job Rea.

The Patient next door shouts out warning her its gonna hurt like hell. I smile a bit, I like keeping it real but again this seems to make Dr. Avery uncomfortable but I am glad it looks like Anne gonna have a bit of extra support going through this because she wasn't exaggerating this will be excruciating.

I leave to go find Anne's husband but don't make it a step before Dr. Avery has started and she is screaming in agony. Fuck I always thought plastics was boob and nose jobs, its not supposed to be this damn depressing. Really could use that magic wand right now.

Later that night Callie and I were talking over a glass of wine after Sofia went to bed and got me up to speed a little bit, I found out Dr. Avery and his wife just lost their child. Again I try and school my face suddenly thankful for the practice Dr. Avery gave me earlier. She doesn't know... no one can know.

When I arrive at work the next day I over hear Dr. Avery and his wife... Dr. Kepner I think I haven't worked with her yet, anyway they are talking about Meredith Grey the one Callie told me disapeared after her husband died. Whenever I start to realize just how depressing this place is I try to focus on Sofia's face. Sofia, Sofia, Sofia, Sofia.

Jackson: "How is what you're doing any different than Meredith Grey?"

Kepner: "We've been over this... because my husband didn't die, because I'm not running away from anything." I see the same stern look he gave me earlier when I was too friendly/casual with our burn patient I'm gonna take that to mean he doesn't believe her.

Kepner: "...because this is an incredible opportunity for me to learn surgical techniques that I've never even dreamed of." I catch sight of his face one more time before going through the door, he looks so sad... and hurt. I can feel tears starting to build in my eyes and I quickly make my way inside not wanting anyone to see. Maybe Mom was right, maybe I'm too sensitive to be a doctor.

 **Jackson POV:**

Kepner: "Jackson, it's only three months...You could at least pretend to be happy for me."

Happy?! Is she freaking kidding? We just lost our son and she wants to leave me to be alone in our apartment every night that was supposed to be filled with our crying healthy newborn. Yeah I am freaking ecstatic for you April.

It doesn't matter no matter what I say she's still gonna go, she has never given in to me on anything, its always what she wants and how she decides things are gonna be. Sometimes I really wish I would have just kept my ass seated at her wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I'll untag April even though she will be a character in my story, and It is very clear in the description that there is a possibility for Jackson having a romance with my OC character if you are not interested dont read idk why I have to explain this but there ya go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson POV:**

I keep replaying our last conversation, well our last conversation that wasn't over facetime or skype.

J: "It's dangerous."

A: "I'm not gonna be fighting! I'm gonna be doing surgery, I'm gonna be teaching, helping."

J: "These are all things that you do here every day."

A: "It makes me excited. Happy." All I hear is I don't make her happy anymore. "Please, I need this. I want it... It's three months." What the hell are we gonna look like in 3 months if this is us now?

 **Astraea POV:**

Getting to know Anne and JJ more has been a double-edged sword. I love JJ's spirit and how much she tries to rally behind Anne but seeing both these incredible women in this state is never an easy day even when they are starting to improve.

Anne: "Ohh! Ow! Oh, no, it hurts more!" Her screams go straight through me. I remember the first time Dr. Avery had me handle debridement I started crying... I don't think I have ever seen him so pissed. He took me aside and yelled at me to toughen up, that this wasn't about me that not everything can be about me and to stop being so selfish. I had a feeling some of that was meant for Dr. Kepner but I wisely choose to keep my mouth shut and not poke the bear.

Since then I have a new mantra "Care not Carry." I will often have to hurt my patients in order to help them and I can't be drawing attention to me every time that happens and I get too emotional.

JJ: "Honey, honey, you're doing great."

Astraea: "I know that it's painful, but that just means that you're healing, and then the more you heal, - the more your nerves regrow... the more your nerves regrow."

JJ: "Yeah, isn't that a bitch? The better you get, the more it hurts. And then they send Dr. Torres in here. What, all the ugly doctors are busy so they got to enlist this little Rea of sunshine to come and peel us like a grape?" JJ started calling me _Rea of sunshine_ after I told her she could call me Rea instead of Dr. Torres or Astraea. If you are too empathetic you piss off attendings, if you are too positive and cheerful you piss off patients, sometimes you can't win but  they are the ones suffering and they can complain about whatever they want.

Astraea: "JJ you are not helping right now," I pretend to be annoyed with her but keep my voice playful, she loves her some banter, and I try to help out where I can.

Anne: "No, no, actually, that's that's funny! She is..." She starts screaming again and JJ starts talking like she's doing stand up for burn patients trying to distract her.

 **Jackson POV:**

Finally, April picks up we've been missing each other all day. Thank god she's gonna be home soon, I can't handle this much longer.

A: "Why haven't you been picking up today?" Okay, first time I've heard my wife's voice today and she's annoyed with me... not a great start.

J: "I've been working." I say like its the most obvious thing, what did she think that I've been hanging out at the beach while she's over there?

A: "Okay, well, now I've only got a couple mikes, so-" Mikes?

J: "Who's who's Mike? What?"

A: "Uh, mikes, uh, minutes. I just I have to hurry." Alright sorry _I_ don't know army lingo... so tired of these phone calls.

J: "Oh, okay, well, only a couple more days of this, right? Pretty soon, you'll be back here and we'll be both on the same crazy schedule."

A: "Yeah, right, that's what I have to..."

J: "Oh, I have a confession to make."

A: "Um - So do I."

J: "We have a new couch. There was an accident involving mole and a really exciting national league playoff game actually and... um, couldn't get the stain out, so just... new couch!" Actually, I was drinking and feeling sorry for myself and spilled but she doesn't need to know that just keep it light.

A: "I'm not coming home next week."  
J: "What?" I... misheard her, right?

A: "I just...I can't. Teaching people these techniques, we've barely started. I mean, the level of need here is so...I mean, Jackson, if you were here, you'd know what I'm talking about." So now this is my fault because I didn't pick up and join the army with her? "It's just... just, I don't feel like I'm done yet. Understand?"

J: "I do. And I don't." This was only supposed to be for 3 months, that's what she said, what she promised! "I mean, are you are you telling me that's your decision, or you want to talk about this now, or..."

A: "Well, now, uh no, I can't I can't now. Um, can I try you back at 1300 hours?" 1300... I'll be sleeping.

J: "That's like 3:00 A.M."  
A: "All right, so..."

J: "when are you saying you can be home? April?"

A: "Jackson-"

J: "April?" Our connection failed... I'm starting to think maybe in more than one way.


	5. Chapter 5

There are a lot of holes in 11x22/23 so this is very au but hopefully you'll take a chance with me.

 **Rea POV:**

I had been an intern at Grey Sloan Memorial for five months now. In that time I learned the most from Miranda Bailey, she was a bad ass but a complete softie with her patients and me... well I have the softie part down. She hasn't exactly warmed up to me yet but I am thinking of it like a JD and dr. Cox thing, we don't have to act like besties for her to be the amazing mentor that she is... but man it would be nice to get that pat on the back or dare I say maybe one day a hug... yes hugging Miranda Bailey is what I dream about what does that tell you about my love life?

I'm not sure I will ever even want to be with a man again, hell I didn't even think that part of me worked right anymore until seeing Dr. Avery but he's married so... not that I would have pursued something with an attending anyway. Okay, rambling I know. Truth? Well truth is no matter how many months I spend here I still feel pretty alone and it sucks. I don't know if I'll ever be free of this sadness and grief.

 **Jackson POV:**

I see little Torres staring off into space, daydreaming or something and I want to go over there and be a jackass to her but ever since Karev called me out on it I have been trying to avoid her.

 _Flashback 2 days ago:_

 _I was laying into Astraea for coming here on her day off and reading and buddying up with my burn patients. She's acting lack a damn nurse or some stupid volunteer candy striper, not a doctor._

 _Alex: "Dude just hit it already?"_

 _Jackson: "Excuse me?"_

 _Alex: "You obviously got the hots for the littlest Torres... just get her out of your system already, and quickly before your wife gets back, people are starting to talk."_

 _Jackson: "I wouldn't cheat on April and who the hell is talking?"_

 _Alex chuckles_

 _Alex: "Dude, everyone. People think you go out of your way to pick fights with her to throw everyone off the scent that you guys are an item. The only reason I know better is because there is no way anyone getting laid would be this tightly wound."_

 _Jackson: "That's ridiculous I am her Attending, I am just trying to teach her, she will never be taken seriously as a doctor if she keeps acting like a damn bleeding heart nurse!"_ Turns out I screamed that last one a little too loud and the nurses have been making me pay for it ever since.

 _Alex: "Look normally I would never be for cheating on your spouse, especially when they are saving lives in the freaking army but you gotta do something because you can't keep doing this."_

 _end of Flashback._

Ever since I have been afraid to go within 10 feet of Astraea Torres. Alex was crazy there was nothing between us. Maybe I have been a little hard on her maybe it's all the stress I am under or I don't know...maybe I want to push her to be better but either way it is not sexual. Okay, she is beautiful but way too young, not that it's a factor in anything I am married and I am not some sleazy cheater. It's just stress, that's all.

Crap I just mad eye contact with her!

Rea: "Dr. Avery, are you going to dr. Karev's Christmas thing tomorrow?"

Jackson: "Uh yeah probably why?"

Rea: "Just making conversation... I am waiting for these labs and.."

I cut her off she is doing this cute thing with her nose and I just have to get out of here.

Jackson: "Yeah I didn't need your life story, Torres." I say and quickly walk away. Yup great to be me right now, feel super proud.

 **Rea POV:**

Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia.

I chant over and over in my head I can't believe I let Callie talk me into this, all these Attendings hate me especially Jackson for whatever reason but this was my only option if I didn't want to spend the Holiday alone or fly back to be with my parents which my schedule didn't allow for.

Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia Sofia.

 _knock knock_

 _Jackson aswers, of corse he does._

Jackson:"What are you doing here?" he asks rudely.

Rea: "Uh I was invited, I am Callie's sister, I am Sofia's Aunt, I am holding heavy pies? Take your pick but move I am coming in before I drop this." I push past him I am so tired of being kicked around. I moved here to heal not just sink lower.

 **Jackson POV:**

Who the hell just came through the front door because that wasn't the Torres I knew.

Callie: "Ah, she finally decided to stop taking your crap I see. I knew the Holidays would push her over the edge."

Jackson: "Who was that."

Callie: "That was the real Astraea Torres, I know you guys call her Bambi 2.0 behind my back so you don't get uncomfortable with the dead ex-husband thing but I knew there was no way she would keep up that little meek wounded animal bit up. I don't know what happened that dimmed the spark that used to be in my little sister but I am just happy she is getting it back. And if she needs to beat up on you to do it, you will give her a pass... a least for a couple weeks, consider it a Christmas present to me."

Jackson: "Yeah and what did you get me?"

Callie: "I go around a put the fear of God into anyone who insinuates there is something going on between you and my sister."

Jackson: "That's actually a pretty good gift."

Callie: "Mhmm."

 **Rea POV:**

Dinner was weird, it was just some pizzas Karev ordered which made the pies I made a little carb redundant I excused myself and hid in the bathroom whenever given the chance thankfully I think I've stayed here long enough that I can go now without getting and guilt trip eyes from Callie, those big suckers are dangerous.

I make my way and grab my coat but on the way back I over hear Jackson talking to his wife and unfortunately the earth doesn't open up and swallow me whole. Plus I have to pass him to get to the door so my options are very limited.

 _Jackson: "I miss you I wish you were here."_

 _April: "I am sorry... I I tried-"_

 _Jackson: "Really? You've extended this tour of duty thing three times already, what does that make you colonel?"_

 _April: "Jackson-"_

 _Jackson: "April, it's Christmas."_ It's probably his first one since he lost his baby, I remember mine, even though it was six years ago, the wound still feels fresh. Maybe because whenever i think of her it gets ripped open all over again, not that it actually ever closed not properly anyway. Maybe this explains why he's been such an intolerable tool lately.

 _Jackson: "You could actually, you haven't been drafted. You should be here, we're supposed to be-"_

 _April: "We are supposed to have a child. We are supposed to be celebrating Christmas the three of us and everytime I think about that I just-"_ She is cut off by chatter and commotion in the background, and Jackson keeps calling for her, he hangs up and turns his head to wipe a tear away and spots me- oh fuck my life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Outside Alex's house_

Jackson is storming off and Rea is following him trying to explain.

A: "Jackson wait! I wasn't trying to listen I was just on my way out and…"

J: "And what uh? Thought it'd be fun to collect some dirt to gossip with your intern buddies with?

A: "I would never do that."

J: "Sure you wouldn't" he answers sarcastically.

A: "I wouldn't! I am here; I am not at Joe's hanging out with the rest of them, when I am not at the hospital I hang with Sofia that's my big social circle. Look I am sorry you are going through this I know how hard it is."

J: "Please, no one knows, no one could possibly know what this feels like beside me and April and she's on the other side of the world!"

Astraea takes the locket off from around her neck and hands it out for Jackson to take.

A: "Look at it!"

Begrudging Jackson takes the locket and opens it.

J: "So what, it's a baby."?

A: "Its my baby… was. She died 2 hours and 6 minutes after she was born. No warning… nothing, suddenly she was just… gone. I wasn't off taking a gap year and traveling like Callie and everyone thinks, I had a baby and I buried a baby, and I never told anyone. Not until just now, so yes Jackson I do know how it feels and I know what its like to be felt all alone with such inconceivable grief. I know."

Jackson was in shock, he looked down again at the locket in his hands and studied the picture, it looked a bit like Sofia. He felt tears falling down he face.

J: "SIDS?"

A: "Yeah, she was perfect, I didn't want- I didn't plan her, God knows I didn't but I did everything right, I swear I did everything right. They even told me that nothing had happened, she wasn't sick or underdeveloped she just died."

Astraea is crying now and it takes Jackson less than half a second to take 3 of the largest steps he's ever taken to get to her and wrap her in his arms. They stayed like that wrapped up in each other for a minute.

A: "We shouldn't be standing out here like this, someone could see, and I don't want to deal with questions or…"

J: "No, I get it believe me. Look I don't really want to be alone right now do you wanna go somewhere?"

A: "We can go back to my place, I have all this furniture I still have to put together… feel like helping."

J: "Yeah, yeah lets do that."

 _Astraea's Place_

Jackson POV:

I can't believe Astraea lost a baby, I can't believe how it actually gave me some relief. It's horrible I know but suddenly it was like I wasn't alone anymore, I knew I missed April and I hate that we are apart right now but I didn't realize how desperate I was just to be understood. Mark and I weren't exactly besties but he provided a comradery that I've been missing. Sometimes Alex fills that role but not consistently. I remember how Meredith used to be with Cristina, how they were each other's "person"… maybe that what Astraea and I could be for each other.

J: "Hey, can I ask you something? Your name Astraea, what does it mean?"

A: "Uh well my mom was a bit of a Grecophile, Calliope is after the Greek muse of music and epic poetry and Astraea is Greek goddes of Justice and innocence."

J: "And your mom's a lawyer too right?"

A: "Yeah that probably had something to do with it, what about you."

J: "What does Jackson mean?"

A: "No, what does your mom do?"

J: "Oh uh she is a urologist and is chairmen for the Harper Avery Foundation."

A: "Ah so it was always destined for you to become a doctor?"

J: "Pretty much, how about you and Callie?"

A: "Well, Mom's a lawyer and Dad's a businessman so I don't know where Callie got the idea to go into medicine but for me, I was the annoying little sister who wanted to be just like my awesome big sister. When she went away to college I was still only 10 I think I worked so hard and skipped as many grades as I could just so one day I could catch up to her. But she'll always be the awesome one."

J: "Your pretty awesome too, you know."

A: "Please you hate me, I know you think I should quit and stop wasting your time to act like a nurse and just be one."

J: "Okay, I may have been a little curt with you," She gives me a look that totally calls me on my bullshit. "Fine I've been a complete jackass."

A: "Mhmm."

J: "I just hate that April is not here, and I guess I was taking it out on you. But your smart and capable and while yes I am worried if you don't turn down the Florence Nightingale like bedside manner you have you won't be taken seriously by other doctors, and I don't want that for you because you should be taken seriously… you're… you're awesome."

I get a smile out of her, and I feel like I just won a triathlon.

A: "Well, you're pretty awesome yourself."

J: "Yeah just think without me you wouldn't have this seriously cheap and poorly built Ikea bookcase… your parents are rich right?"

A: "Yeah but I feel so guilty for keeping so much from them, plus with how Mom has treated Callie lately I try not to take anymore then I need for essentials."

J: "What else are you keeping from them?"

I see tears starting to form in her eyes and I rush over to her.

J: "Hey, hey, come here. What is it?"

A: "I can't Jackson, please I want to be there for you and talk and be your friend but please no one can know, not ever."

J: "Okay, but if you ever change you mind."

A: "You're who I'll come to first."

J: "Promise?"

A: "Yeah, I do actually."


	7. Chapter 7

Rea: "So what you're saying is you want to be each other's person? Like I would be your Cristina and you would be my Meredith?"

Jackson: "I wouldn't exactly put like that but yeah. What do you think?"

Rea: "I think... I think I would like to be someone's Cristina. Even though I never met her, I don't want to be Meredith."

Jackson: "You know we wouldn't actually be Cristina and Meredith right?"

Rea: "You don't want to be Meredith either do you?"

J: "That's not the point," Astraea gives him a bullshit busting look

"Okay fine, I don't wanna be Meredith." They chuckle.

R: "I would be honored to be your person, Jackson."

J: "Good, and me too."

The two share a smile.

The next day at the hospital Astraea learns Anne's husband walked out on her. _Son of a bitch_ she can't help but think. JJ tries to convince Anne that her husband leaving is the best Christmas gift she could've gotten, because she now knows he's not the man for her. She gets to start over, together with JJ. It's their first Christmas together. It makes her think of Jackson and their similar pact. JJ and Anne reach out to each other, only separated by the plane of glass. JJ says they need some holiday cheer-up. She starts singing about roasting nuts, but Anne reminds her that's not appropriate given their situation. They all laugh, but JJ's next choice, Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer, also is an unfortunate choice because Anne's nose is infected. Jo suggests I'll Be Home for Christmas. JJ starts singing the song with the two other women soon joining in.

 **Astraea POV:**

Over the next few weeks Jackson hasn't been doing well and as much as Astraea tries to be there for him, she can't quite get all the way in. Today, New years eve he exploded at Arizona. After she tried to help Jackson understand that April feels like she lost a leg with everything that happened this year. She's learning how to walk again and Jackson has to let her do that. That was not the best thing to say to Jackson because he has the same wound and but he still gets up every day and faces it instead of running away. I don't think he's mad so much as scared after all the commotion and gunfire he overheard when their Christmas call got cut off he has not heard from her since.

I decided to stop by after work with booze. I found him sitting in the doorway to a nursery.

I quietly sat down with him. I unscrewed the top to the bourbon took a swig and handed it over.

J: "Samuel. His name was Samuel."

R: "It's a good name."

J: "Did you name..."

R: "Yes, I named her Verity, Verity Torres."

J: "I like that name."

R: "It means truth, she was proof of a truth I could not ignore no matter how much I wanted to."

Jackson and Astraea share a look, he's not following. Astraea looks into Samuel's nursery and decides to continue.

R: "The reason I never told my family or anyone I was pregnant was... because I never planned to keep her. I had just chosen the adoptive parents they were on their way and I was holding her telling her that it wasn't her fault that nothing that happened was her fault and that I loved her I did love her. I loved her so much but I never wanted her to ever find out how she came to be so I was giving her away. I begged her to understand it was for the best but she died. I could hardly ask the people who were to adopt her to simply pick her up and pay for a burial for a child they never got to raise so she remained mine after all. Sometimes I think if I was just a bit stronger, if I had decided to keep her maybe she would still be here. I hate that I feel guilty sometimes for mourning her, as if she wasn't truly mine to mourn."

They are silent for a long time until Jackson asks,

J: "You said it wasn't her fault, what wasn't her fault?"

R: "If I tell you this, you don't get follow-up questions, we are not having a conversation about this. As my person you are just going to accept what I choose to share with you because I have never said it out loud to anyone, okay?"

J: "Okay."

staring ahead Astraea quietly admits something she never thought she would be able to.

R: "I was raped."

Jackson's head snaps so quickly over to her. He swallows hard knowing he promised not to talk or ask questions like where the bastard is so he can kill him. He just looks at her, and she looks so haunted.

R: "Please don't say anything." She looks over to Jackson and he quietly nods to confirm he will stick to what he promised.

R: "My mom being a lawyer I know how brutal trials can be and I was scared but more than that I didn't want anyone to know... besides if my dad did know he would have killed him, I still remember him coming here guns blazing to do serious damage to however hurt Callie's heart after her divorce from George, I have no doubt in my mind he would have killed him and _that_ they never have trouble prosecuting, I couldn't be responsible for my dad going to prison. I thought about abortion, even with how religious my family is, it still crossed my mind but I couldn't not because I don't believe in a woman's right to choose or anything. I never thought I would experience... well experience is the wrong world, that I would survive being raped, that was never in my life plan and I just realized I didn't want to experience an abortion... I didn't want that to also be something that was now a part of my life. And I did everything right, I didn't take it out on the child, but I couldn't keep it, especially if it was a boy... that sounds so horrible but I what if they had the same eyes or I don't know I just wasn't strong enough to raise the child, even if it was a girl one day she would ask about her father and sure I could lie but, living with the lies I already have are hard enough I didn't want anymore, and any chance that she would someday find out... that would have killed me. So I decided to give her away, that was the plan anyway."

J: "I wanted April to get an abortion." Now its Rea's turn to swish her head in surprise.

J: "I didn't want my child to suffer, I thought a termination was the merciful thing to do but April... she wouldn't hear it. She wanted to carry Samuel to term hope for a miracle. We compromised and induced early knowing he wouldn't survive. She blames me, that's why she's not here, why she doesn't care if I am driving myself crazy wondering if she is alright, or hurt, or in danger. She wants me to suffer."

R: "Jackson..."

J: "No, its true. Maybe I was wrong maybe there would have been some miracle, maybe we could have Samuel here with us if I had the kind of faith in God you and April do. But I don't I believe in facts and science and I never gave my son a chance. It's my fault this room is empty."

Jackson catches Rea smiling, and before he can confront her over it she is quick to explain.

R: "I am sorry I was just trying to see some positive in all of this it seems the more we talk the more depressing things get and I thought of something but I don't think it'll help you... its silly really."

J: "Please I am all ears."

R: "I was thinking maybe the reason God took Verity so soon was so Samuel wouldn't be alone, that he'd have someone waiting for him up there. But I know you don't believe in stuff like that it just made me smile thinking my baby wasn't alone."

J: "No, I like it. Your right it helps thinking Samuel has his own person up there, its comforting. Thank you."

R: "Anytime."

 **Jackson POV:**

The next day, it is remarkable how much better I am feeling. I still haven't heard from April but anytime I start to get down I think of my son and Verity together and a peace fills me. I notice Astraea leaving our patients room quickly and ducking into a supply closet looking upset. I quickly follow. She is crying and I take her in my arms trying to get her to tell me what wrong. Turns out JJ died, fuck.

J: "Maybe now our little ones have a babysitter, huh?"

That actual gets a giggle but it turns back into crying quickly, she mumbles into my chest that its not fair.

J: "I know, I know its not."

I am about to go home for the day when I hear a voice behind me... April's voice. I turn around in shock.

A: "Sorry, I I should have called they ordered us out really suddenly and I was hopping planes and then I thought maybe I can surprise you but I can see by the look on your face-"

I don't let her finish I pick her up in my arms finally getting to breathe in her scent. I can't believe she is really here, I finally feel whole. Thank God she is back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jackson POV:**

Ever since April has been back its been like us losing Samuel never happened. She's been energized and focused like this big horrible thing never happened to us. Astraea says I should talk and be open with April but if she's in this great amazing place right now is it really right for me to drag her down? I just got my wife back and I don't want to chase her off again by ruining all the progress she seems to have made by going overseas but it feels like we are living a lie and honestly its getting exhausting.

 **Astraea POV:**

Meredith is back and so is April, the hospital staff is once again a full deck. Meredith has this quiet intensity about her but I also get the sense she has a lot of heart. My first impressions of April now that she is back aren't as glowing I find her to be loudly intense and it doesn't seem that she is fighting for her patients or coming from that heartfelt place like Meredith is its seems like she is fighting for herself and that just rubs me the wrong way. But I keep that to myself I know it wouldn't help Jackson and she is my superior and I can still learn a lot from her even if I don't like her. Callie thinks I am jealous, which I am not! Okay yes, I think Jackson deserves better, but it not like I am nominating myself for the role.

I've started studying for my intern exams, by myself or with Jackson or Callie. I still don't supper get along with the rest of my intern class, maybe because of my age, I am 22 most everyone else is at least 26. Or that I am an attending's sister and they think nepotism has a part with how well I am doing, my sister is a part of a group that runs the hospital, or that Callie has these awesome study cards no one thinks is fair I have access to... I don't know I have a lot of things working against me here that haven't endeared me to my peers... or anyone else really. But that's okay I have Callie and Sofia and now my person, Jackson.

 **Jackson POV:**

Astraea is taking her intern exam today, she is driving herself crazy but I know she will kick ass. I have come to the acceptance stage or grief I think and not just for my son but for my relationship with April as well. I am no longer, filled with anger or sadness I kind of get it and even admire what April was able to do. She went out there and rediscovered this part of herself that died along with Samuel and she was brave and courageous and worked her butt of to get it back and that wonderful that she has this new passion now but I feel like I am admiring and respecting her as a friend and not a husband, we have been on two separate pages for a while now and its like I woke up today and realized we are now in two different books. I haven't told anyone not even Astraea but I am going to lay it all out for April today, I am finally done pretending and have found enough of my own courage to face things head on.

I see April cleaning up some of the debrie outside, not really her job but okay, I think maybe she just wants an excuse to still be near the car and the seen of her epic brainstorm today. The kookiness of April makes me smile as I am reminded why I fell for her in the first place.

J: "Its amazing anyone survived this. You should be proud of yourself."

A: "It was a little ballsy huh?" That makes me chuckle.

J: "It was actually and you loved it." But now looking at her she almost looks like she wants to cry, "And I don't know why you're upset."

A: "Because I need to say something and I don't know how to say it... I don't even want to say it." I know baby.

J: "You wanna go back. There is another plane leaving for Jordan in 3 weeks and you want to be on it." Dammit this is gonna be harder than I even thought. Keep it together Jackson you know this is the right thing that's why its so hard, the right things usually are.

A: "The way I felt today... everyday is like it out there. I thought it was just readjustment and then I thought it was like an adrenaline addiction or something but it feels like... I don't know I feel like I've been called, Jackson." One of the things I am not gonna miss her bringing God into everything. But I do love her, and I know its not only her heart I am going to be breaking soon it is also my own.

J: "Well, maybe you should go back," I tell her gently.

A: "Really?"

J: "When we lost Samuel a light went out in you and I miss it, I miss it so much. And whatever it was over there, whatever it is it got relight."

A: "Thank you," She says as she starts kissing me seeming so relieved that I finally understand her and it almost makes me want to stop but I have to keep going.

J: "April, wait. April, I love you so much... but I don't think I can be here when you come back. Do you understand?" Her face now looks betrayed and devastated and I hate that I did that to her but I know this isn't how I want my life, my relationship, my marriage to be. So I am going to be selfish but I am not doing it to be a dick, I am doing it to survive.

A: "What? What...no, no its only gonna be a couple of months its not gonna be a year I promise, I'll..."

J: "No! You don't know what I've been through this last year. This last year what it was like..."

A: "I I know I know it was hard, I know!" No you don't because you weren't here!

J: "What do you mean? You don't know! You never asked. Not once in fact. How was I doing? How was I coping? You didn't even ask" That's not how you treat someone you love, someone who your supposed to be a team with.

A: "I am sorry, God, I am sorry but we talked and-"

J: "Yeah you got to have your life altering journey. Okay, and I stayed behind and I held stuff down, I SILENCED myself so you could grieve."

A: "If you need to grieve we can..." IF I NEED TO GRIEVE?! DID SHE REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?

J: "I did, I did need to grieve. I needed to. I needed to with you! That's what marriage is to me, April."

A: "So, um... okay so your saying if I go, if I go again then we're done? You're just calling it?"

J: "Yeah, April I am. I think I have to."


	9. Chapter 9

**JUNE**

So April left again and Jackson was committed to taking this new path without her. He was no longer going to put his life on hold, not even for his wife. He wondered if that made him a crappy person, it definitely made him a crappy husband but he felt both he and April equally had let their marriage fail and it was time to let go of something that was already long gone.

He remembers trying to explain it to Rea, it actually really helped having someone to tell all this stuff to it made it easier to understand in his own head, its probably why people go to therapy, everyone needs that someone they can go to some people just need that someone to come ready with a specific set of skills and knowledge.

J_POV:

 _Flashback to after Jackson stopped crying when he told Rea he had sent April away_ :

J: "I remember Mark telling me that when you love someone you say it and you say it loud. And it just really resonated with me. April and I could never get our timing right and there she was about to marry another guy and I just HAD to tell her how I felt, I didn't really think beyond saying it to what would happen next. I wanted to seize the day, I didn't want to live with this regret of having never gotten a proper chance with her, so I stoop up and told her in front of everyone."

R: "Brave."

J: "Stupid, with a little bit of brave. After it was like everything just came crashing down on her, she was in her wedding dress freaking out and I don't know if I just went into problem solving mode or is I was drunk or high off of the stunt I pulled earlier but we got decided to get married."

R: "Okay now I see the stupid."

J: "Yeah, pretty sure that's not what Mark was telling me to do. I do love her."

R: "I know you do."

J: "I just don't think I was ready to marry her... to be married period. And then when we got pregnant I don't know its like all those doubts went away or maybe I was just so excited about becoming a father it overshadowed any of the flaws in our relationship and then there was this tragedy, this horrible, soul crushing loss, and I wanted to be strong for her to take care of her but it slowly became evident she didn't want to take care of me and all of those doubts came rushing back in and I new this wasn't what I wanted for a marriage, for my marriage. So I let her go, I had to."

R: "Back to brave."

I smiled at her and she rested her head on my shoulder. Brave? It definitely still feels like stupid to me.

 **JULY**

A_POV:

Things have been going really well for me lately, I was a resident now, I had my person in Jackson, I new what specialty I wanted to pursue, and I even made a new friend a new intern named DeLuca. He was a little older than most his class and we bonded over not being in the "right" age bracket. Callie has been pushing me to see if there is something more there with me and DeLuca but I still panic when thinking of getting physical with someone.

I am also supper excited today because it is my first solo surgery. It only a nasal reconstruction surgery for a victim who was in a car crash but I am practically buzzing with excitement.

J_POV:

All day long I keep seeing glimpses of Rea and she is always bouncing ever so slightly like her tiny body can't contain her excitement. Its adorable, I see Callie approach.

C: "So not that I don't believe my sister will completely rock her first solo surgery but you are gonna have her back in there right?"

J: "She doesn't need me to have her back, she can handle this surgery I wouldn't have given it to her otherwise."

C: "Right answer Avery, just testing. Oh hey there is one thing you can do."

J: "Whats that?"

C: "Try to nudge her a bit if she brings up DeLuca."

J: "What are you talking about?"

C: "My sister, my baby 26 year old sister is at risk of dying a spinster. she seems completely closed off to the idea of dating... men or women, and I just think you know she spent all this time studying and working her butt off that she never really had the time to develop social skills or even basic curiosity in the people around her so just... we are being encouraging."

J: "Encouraging? With her and DeLuca."

C: "Yup, aggressively encouraging."

J: "Got it."

Callie left and I was confused. It felt like I was about to get sick but I knew I was perfectly healthy... it was like the idea of Rea and DeLuca together made my body literally turn on itself. Which is crazy because I don't think of Rea like that... for one thing she is way too young for me. I mean Mark could pull off the whole older man younger woman thing, even did so with my girlfriend at the time but I couldn't hold a grudge over that Mark and Lexi were clearly meant to be. Maybe its because I know about her past and I just want to protect her? That has to be it, I can't like her, its way too soon and technically I am still married. Yeah I am just feeling protective that's all.

Astraea POV:

I can't even begin to describe the feeling of pulling off my first solo surgery, it was amazing. Like climbing the tallest mountain in the world and never struggling to breathe or getting frosted bite... It made me feel superhuman.

I was in the scrub room getting ready to assist dr. Grey, still riding my high from yesterday. Apparently I am Medusa's newest victim but I don't mind she is kick ass and nothing can bring me down today.

Jackson POV:

I was proud of Rea, she is no Florence Nightingale... Okay she is but she also has the hardcore surgery skills to make sure that never limits her. I kept waiting for her to get flustered or look to me for help but she sailed through it. Her technique was elegant and flawless like she had been doing this for years. It was a good feeling knowing I was her primary teacher and had a hand in shaping a truly impressive surgeon, I've never had that joy from teaching before I suppose I am a bit like Mark in that area only I treat my interns way better than he ever did Karev... Okay sometimes I do sink to that level but not for awhile.

 **AUGUST**

Hunt: "hey Avery, next time you see little Torres tell her if she can't keep together to stay the hell out of my trauma room!"

Jackson: "what are you talking about?"

Hunt: "she was supposed to be assisting me but she took one look at the patient and froze and didn't snap out of it until she ran out of the room like it was on fire! I get that she pulled off her first solo for you but that doesn't mean she gets to phone it in when it comes to the other departments."

Jackson: "I'll find her find out what's going on."

What the hell this doesn't make any sense, that's not like Rea at all.

Astraea POV:

No. no no no no no no this can't be happening no no no please no.

Jackson POV:

Still haven't been able to find Rea she won't answer her pages this is so unprofessional and not like her at all.

I pass the supply closet she once ran into after JJ died and decide to check it. At first look it was empty but just as I was about to leave When i heard a sniffle. I turn around and try to spot the source but I still can't see anyone.

Jackson: "Rea, you in here?"

I hear clanging from the metal shelving, I investigate further in the room towards the back if it weren't for her sneakers peeking out I would have missed her completely. She was wedged in the corner and had pulled a shelf over to box herself in. I knelt down to talk to her and I was stunned.

She was white as the hospital walls and had broken out in a cold sweat.

Jackson: " hey, hey hey what is it? What happened?"

She wouldn't answer me she just kept shaking looking completely terrified.

Jackson: "Rea, please tell me what's wrong I don't know how to help you if you won't talk to me."  
She looked up at me looking so vulnerable it broke my heart she opened her mouth to say something but a buzzing interrupted us causing her to startle and Shrink even further back into the wall.

Jackson: "Het, hey it's okay it's just my pager."

I looked down, damn 911 they needed me down in the ER.

Jackson: "crap, I have to go"

She shot her head up so fast looking scared to death threat I might be leaving her.

Jackson: "I'll come back I promise, maybe until then we can move you into an on call room."

She gripped the shelving so tight clanging it against another.

Jackson: "okay, okay just stay hidden I'll be back as soon as I can. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay. Alright? I promise."

I hated leaving her like this but I had a job to do and saving lives as a doctor is not optional.

What the hell is going on today?


	10. Chapter 11

**Jackson POV:**

I was paged down to help with a trauma, and afterwards I went and found Hunt to see if he could tell me anything about what was going on with Astraea.

H: "We were examining a patient and once she got a glimpse of him... I don't know it was like she saw a ghost she froze, and then it was like she wasn't even there any more."

Hunt let me know the patients name and I was walking towards his room when I overheard Callie talking to him.

C: "Well, I don't want you to worry Nick you are in very good hands here."

N: "I would never doubt it, you talk to your parents recently?"

C: "I text my Dad once in awhile but its tough with Mom not really accepting the gay thing."

N: "You should still call your Papa, I know he misses you."

C: "You're right, I'll call."

N: "And uhh what about your sister? I heard she disappeared for awhile..." I know I didn't have all the facts yet but I didn't like him talking about Rea so I walked in cutting off anything Callie was about to say.

J: "Dr. Torres I am so sorry to interrupt but can I borrow you?"

C: "Sure," (Turns to Nick) "I'll check in on you later"

We leave his room and I ask her to follow me.

C: "Uhh are you going to tell me what you need me for or am I just supposed to follow you around the hospital."

I stop short and pull her aside.

J: "I... its Rea, somethings wrong."

C: "What? What do you mean somethings wrong, where is she."

J: "That's why I need you to follow me." I lead her to the supply closet and showed her where Rea was still hiding.

C: "What's going on, why is she down there?"

J: "I'm not positive, but I think it has to do with Nick... I think he hurt her."

C: "You don't know what your talking about, that's my Dad's best friend he's part of the family."

J: "Well she scared, and it started when she saw him, so..."

Callie bent down and slowly coached Rea out of the corner. We got her into a room and pulled the blinds. She was pacing now and mumbling to herself. Callie tried to approach her but it startled her.

A: "Why won't he leave me alone... he never leaves me alone." She was sounding more distraught now rubbing her head like she was trying to erase him from her mind.

A: "I want him gone, I want him dead!"

I pulled Callie outside so we could talk.

J: "I'm thinking we might need to give her a sedative," Callie didn't respond she seemed to be in shock.

J: "Callie?"

C: "Huh? Yeah that sounds good. He couldn't... he wouldn't... she would have told me."

J: "She didn't want anyone to know."

C: "You knew?"

J: "I didn't know who, but she told me when I was really down... we confided in each other."

C: "How could I have not have known?" She replied mostly to herself.

 **Callie POV:**

Jackson rubbed my arm supportively and then left to take care of Rea. I felt like someone had stabbed me... I knew I was wounded but it was like I couldn't feel it yet, still too in shock. I didn't know what to do, should I confront him, pretend everything's fine, stay with her. I didn't know the right answer because nothing seemed right anymore.

My decision was made for me when my pager went off.

I ran around the rest of the day trying to focus only on the medicine, and I avoided Nick's room by a mile.

I had just finished my last surgery and I knew I needed to check in on Rea.

I opened the door to the room Jackson and I hid her in... and there they were. Jackson was in the bed and Rea laid on his shoulder her hair fanned out on the pillow. They were both asleep and I decided to leave any difficult discussions until the morning.

I stopped by early, I couldn't sleep. Jackson was gone and I could hear the shower running. Rea came out trying to towel dry her hair some.

C: "Hey."

A: "Hey."

C: "I brought coffee and croissants."

A: "That's great... thanks."

C: "Sure."

It had never been this awkward between me and my sister, and it was killing me.

A: "Just ask."

C: "Did uncle Nick... hurt you?"

A: "He raped me." She tells me bluntly and all the air is knocked out of my body.

C: "Why did you never tell me?"

A: "I was afraid you would tell Dad,"

C: "Of course I would tell Dad, Rea they play golf together its sick him being around Dad not knowing what he did to you."

A: "And what would Dad do if he knew? He would kill him, you know that."

C: "That's not your burden, that shouldn't be on your shoulders."

A: "Whoes shoulder's should it be on then? Mom when Dad is arrested? Sofia's when she grows up with out her abuelo?"

C: "He can't just get away with this, just walk around free and smug. The bastard should pay for hurting you."

A: "Short of killing him myself I don't see how."

C: "You know I believe you right, and that this wasn't your fault?"

A: "Yes Callie, I know... this isn't some episode of SVU I don't need you to tell me how to be a victim."

C: "that's not what I'am doing."

A: "I should finish getting ready for rounds."

C: "What you're just going to go back to work like nothing happened?" She just shrugs her shoulders and goes back into the bathroom.

I feel terrible, I feel like I failed as a big sister. I makes me sick knowing he is in the same building as her.

I bump into Jackson in the attending lounge, we're the only ones in there.

C: "Hey, thanks for staying with her last night."

J: "Yeah, no problem. Have you seen her today?"

C: "Yeah she seems okay? Not that I know what okay is anymore... if I couldn't tell when this happened to her how do I know anything she's going through."

J: "You don't you just have to treat her the same, with love and respect and trust that you've shown her whatever she was afraid of that kept her from telling you before is wrong so next time something happens she doesn't try to handle it on her own."

I shake my head, and know he's right.

C: "Thanks for being there for her, when I didn't know anything was wrong."

J: "She was there for me," He replies simple and leaves the room.

I know now that as much as I want to I can't tell my parents, that's what she was afraid of that's why she didn't come to me before but I can't let it stand I have to do something.


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so this is a crazy insane detour that would never actually happen but it's what I am choosing to do with Nick, so please accept one crazy unrealistic chapter and then we can get back into it.

* * *

 **NICK POV:**

I wake up in a white room, it doesn't look like the room I had before... _did they move me?_ I feel an itch on my nose but when I go to scratch I notice my hands are restrained, _what the hell?_ I look around the room trying to figure out what is going on, I realize there are no windows... _strange_.

I don't know how long I was in that room for, hours or days, but finally the door opened. It was a nurse.

Nick: "Where am I? Why was I moved? and why in the hell am I restrained?"

Nurse: "You're in the Psych ward Mr. Gonzales, those restraints are for your own safety... you were brought in experiencing a psychotic break."

Nick: "What? that's ridiculous, I'm not crazy. And I was brought in for a broken leg! I want to see someone important, get me a doctor or whoever your boss is."

Nurse: "Unfortunately its time to take your meds again, I doubt you'll be able to stay conscious for much longer after your dose."

She starts approaching me with a needle, _fuck what kind of nightmare am I in?_

Nick: "Don't you dare stick me with that thing! Help! SOMEBODY HELP!"

I quickly felt myself slipping away, those were some damn powerful drugs.

.

.

.

I slowly opened my eyes, it was driving me crazy... no clock, no window, I had no way of knowing how much time had passed. I was still tied to this damn bed and the fear and panic of being trapped here forever had started to grip me.

The door opened and finally I saw someone who knew I wasn't crazy

Nick: "Calliope! Thank god, you have to help me. There has been a terrible mistake, you have to get me out of here."

Callie: "But I'm the one that put you in here Uncle Nick."

She says that, like it obvious, like it isn't the craziest thing I've ever heard.

Nick: "What the hell are you talking about?"

Callie: "When I first found out... I didn't know what to do. If I told my dad I'd be breaking my sister's trust. If I went straight to the police... any evidence is long gone, and seeing you officially get away with what you did could mess up Rea more. But then I realized I own a hospital. When you attacked my baby sister, you had all the power... now, I have it."

 _That little bitch._

 **Callie POV:**

Once I started throwing my weight around, I saw Nick's face change, and it was like his decent person mask slipped off and I could finally see him for the monster he was. It was contorted in rage and indignation.

N: "Whatever she told you... she's just looking for attention, you know me Callie. I wouldn't hurt your family, for crying out loud your father is my best friend."

C: "I know what she told me is true, because I saw it in your eyes the second I said her name. It wasn't a look of confusion, it was a look of hate."

N: "Because that little cunt's lies have ended with me being imprisoned in the damn looney bin!"

C: "Well consider me your warden, and I get to decide if you ever see the sun again, so play nice."

My pager goes off, so I get up to leave.

N: "You're not going leave me here, didn't you take some kind of an oath?"

C: "You are _harm_ incarnate, and I will keep you here until I can be assured you are no longer a threat."

N: "You won't get away with this."

C: "You of all people know what someone can get away with."

I exit and and pass Lorraine, I broke all kinds of rules to help her sick son once and she was still barely keeping her head above water trying to cover the costs. I know what I am doing it wrong but, is it any more wrong than letting him out to hurt other women?

I am covering Lorraine's remaining bills and she is giving Nick an injection of Ambien every 6 hours.

I am trying to limit what she knows so she won't be blamed if I get caught doing this, right now she is just a nurse filling a doctor's orders.

I race back down to the ER so no one will realize I'm missing.

I told Rea and Jackson that I turfed Nick to another hospital so she wouldn't have to deal with him being here and re promised not to tell dad.

I just needed to keep reminding myself why I was doing this, my sister couldn't have been his first victim, he's old enough that if he was capable of such a crime it would have presented and manifested way earlier. I would keep him here hidden until I could get a confession on tape or... I don't know, but doing nothing and letting him go on with his life without any consequences wasn't an option.

I googled some information during my next break and found out Washington is a "two-party" consent state, meaning any recording of a confession had to be made with his permission, I couldn't just trick him.

I know what I am doing is crazy and dangerous, and I am starting to panic, I don't want to get in trouble, to go to jail... _oh god I could lose Sofia!_ I now felt physically ill over what I had done.

I decided I needed help, and I called someone I never expected to call again.

phone: "Hello?"

Callie: "Mom, I need your help."

 **Lucia Torres POV:**

I hadn't spoken to my first born child since before her "wedding," but I know she had been just as offended and disappointed with my shortcomings as I was with hers so whatever had happened must have been severe for her to call me.

I was in California for a lecture at Stanford, it was only an hour and 45 minute flight so I decided to journey to Seattle to find out what was wrong with Calliope.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I discovered. My baby had been hurt... violated by someone we trusted and now Callie will likely rot in jail for trying to protect her baby sister.

I always did think it was strange Astraea took that gap year, it was so unlike her... I should have trusted my instincts and pushed harder to find out what was wrong, I can't believe my little girl suffered in silence for so long, all by herself.

I don't want Nick to get away with what he has done to my family but legally there are not a lot of options. Unfortunately nowadays drug possession will get you a longer sentence than sexual assault or rape, if it can ever be proved.

I have an idea, and it is just as wrong and illegal as Calliope's was. I go to church and pray, I pray harder than I ever have before. I am seeking god's guidance but also his forgiveness because I know there is now a good chance I will be joining my oldest child in hell.

 **Callie POV:**

My mom came up with an idea, to essentially frame Nick for possession and trafficking. It was all so fucked up. But it was more concrete then any idea I had, this way he would be in prison where he belonged and not just stashed somewhere in the hospital.

I had to go find the clothes he was brought in with and try to get traces of drugs into the fibers, I had to go to his hotel, lucky they love me from when I practically lived there and with another 8 month stay paid for in advance, they agreed to turn off cameras allowing me to get into his hotel room.

Mom and I went over the plan countless times, she even came by my place and held Sofia for the first time, it was such a bizarre thing to bond over but somehow this was bringing us back together.

If nothing else we both loved Rea, and would do whatever we needed to protect her, at least we could see eye to eye on that.

When it finally came time to call the police, I had to clue Rea into what was happening. She was fucking lIVID. But it softened her up to know Mom and I had reconciled a bit over it.

I told police that Nick, a long time family friend had come to me asking for passage on the hospital's charter plane to Surrey, British Columbia, Canada. That if I didn't comply he was going to take a bunch of sleeping pills and claim I had drugged him against his will and imprisoned him in the hospital. Like anyone would believe such a crazy story.

It was a tense couple weeks but he finally went down. He realized when talking to the police in order for them to believe what he claimed I did to him they would need my motive and he would have to confess to what he did to Astraea. He was finally out of our lives, and I truly believe even if it was gone about the wrong way, the world is a better place for what my Mother and I did.


End file.
